Such a medicinal product is known, for example, from EP 1 190 723. The known medicinal product is a wound bandage comprising a carrier film on which an adhesive layer is applied over its entire surface. The adhesive layer includes polyacrylates or rubber and forms an adhesive or functional surface in edge areas of the carrier film for adhesion on the patient. The wound bandage comprises a wound care area based on hydrocolloids as another functional surface to be placed on a wound of the patient. A moist wound healing environment is generated in the wound care area on account of the hydrocolloids, which environment does not allow the wound to dry out and produces an optimal environment for rapid wound healing.
To prevent the moist wound healing environment from drying out and to keep the wound or injury to be treated free of external contamination, a good adhesion of the medicinal product on the individual, in particular on a patient, that suppresses the passage of moisture is necessary. On the other hand, removing the medicinal product from the patient again, for example, when changing the bandage, during which the patient should not be reinjured or exposed to too much pain, is required. In particular, in the case of patients with burn wounds the wound edge areas surrounding the burn wound are very sensitive, so that during the removal of a medicinal product adhered there, in addition to great pain for the patient, a separation of skin layers that were already formed can occur.